


The Monarchs

by Hansine



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansine/pseuds/Hansine
Summary: There were twenty-two of them to study, but Liz kept going back to two particularly striking cards in the Major Arcana: The Empress and The Emperor.





	The Monarchs

**Author's Note:**

> This all started because I saw the announcement for Klaus S2. Then I looked at my tarot deck (the Shadowscapes Tarot by Stephanie Pui-Mun Law) and then at descriptions of The Emperor and The Empress.
> 
> The blurbs/ information about The Empress and The Emperor Klaus reads from the books:
> 
>  
> 
> The Essential Guide to The Tarot: Understanding the Major and Minor Arcana | Using the Tarot to Find Self-knowledge and Change Your Destiny by David Fontana
> 
>  
> 
> Tarot for Beginners: A Practical Guide to Reading the Cards by Barbara Moore
> 
>  
> 
> I just took parts that that I found particularly poignant/ fitting considering Liz and Klaus.

Liz frowned, trying her hardest to read up on the other cards but her fingers kept turning the pages back to the first few. They had a test on the different cards of the  Major Arcana coming up soon and she couldn’t focus.  _ ‘He’s going to be furious with me, isn’t he?’ _ She groaned mentally, covering her face with the open book as she leaned back against the tree. Distracted, her eyes blinked furiously at the sudden intrusion of bright light, book pulled down, large hands covering her own.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Umm…” Liz squeaked, blushing furiously at having been caught unawares. Again. Her lap suddenly felt light, Klaus pushing himself up and easily picking her up. “K-Klaus!?” She felt her cheeks turn even redder, the blond shifting their positions, setting her down between his outstretched legs, his long arms wrapped around her, chin on the crook of her neck, her book propped up in front of them.

 

“Tarot?” Klaus sounded thoroughly unimpressed. He was knowledgeable enough about it but would have much preferred studying more exacting magic than… this. He knew Liz toyed with it, was fascinated by the artwork of the different decks, though based on the same system, but it was largely unappealing to him. But, if his girlfriend found it interesting enough to study, it was worth dabbling into. Anything to pull up her grades, and keep his where they were.

 

“We have a test next week,” she mumbled quietly, trying to focus on the words in front of her but failing. It was hard to think of much else when Klaus was holding her like this. “I thought I’d study up…”

 

“You better. We both know how terrible you are with tests.”

 

“H-hey!” Liz protested, whirling her head around but eyes abruptly widening when he suddenly stole a kiss. A wolfish grin, like he was going to eat her alive, from Klaus made her shudder. He laughed, low and deep from the chest, when her blush extended to the tips of her ears and down her neck, steam rising from her face.

 

“So, what seems to be the problem this time?” He tilted her head gently back to face the book in his hands.

 

“I can’t seem to concentrate,” Liz confessed feebly.

 

“What’s new?” He sighed, pressing his forehead against her exposed nape. Liz was immensely and innately talented but lacked the discipline necessary to cast magic properly. Perhaps it was because there was no one there to guide her when she was young. Old habits were hard to break, after all, but she was making progress. Klaus had since learned to temper his expectations on how quickly she moved forward but was often left dumbstruck at how she was still so easily distracted and quick to drop her concentration. 

 

“Not… not like before!” Liz squirmed, trying to figure out how best to explain her predicament. It’s not like she wasn’t retaining information, or doing better in general, but she couldn’t help but focus on two specific cards. “I… I keep going back to two cards and can’t help but read them again and again.” She felt heat quickly rise to her cheeks again, hating how embarrassed she was to admit this.

 

“Oh? Which ones?” Klaus let his free hand linger at her fingertips, slowly, tortuously, tracing a line along her arm, resting on the curve of her shoulder. He had a vague idea of which two but wanted to hear them directly from her. He felt almost like those ridiculous birds when they showed off their crest feathers, or peacocks with a fully fanned out plumage, but he could read Liz so easily.

 

“Um, this one and that one.” Her voice was whisper soft, eyes downcast and half lidded, lifting her hand as she moved to point to two pictures on the upper left hand side of the page. Amethyst eyes glanced briefly at her shaking fingers before flicking up to focus on the two she pointed out.

 

Ah. He figured exactly that. The Empress and The Emperor. He’d give Sigurd a good talking down later for that stupid nickname but was nevertheless amused and delighted, not that Klaus would ever admit that to Liz, that he was as much on her mind as she was in his.

 

“The High Priestess can be aloof, yet the Empress is warm. In contrast to the High Priestess’ concern with wisdom and the unconscious, the Empress is concerned with feelings and consciousness, the flourishing of creativity. Enthroned in nature’s abundance, she urges the Fool to appreciate the wonders of the natural world, to be grateful for its generosity, and to see nature as a miracle. However, nature can be cruel: the warmth and light of summer can turn into a cold, dark winter.” Klaus’s breath was warm against her ear, his voice low and quiet, almost contemplative. It sounded so much like Liz. “The Empress and her creation are lush and beautiful, with no stinginess or shabbiness. While it is true that we reap what we sow, and that sometimes we make poor seed choices, this card is about the good seeds. It is about creating and enjoying the good things in life.”

 

Liz bit her lower lip, a little dizzy at how close they were. Klaus was usually not particularly affectionate in public, but now, now their bodies were flush against each other. His free hand roamed along her, fingers resting briefly on exposed bits of skin before moving along. His cheek was pressed against her head gently as he read to her in a voice he reserved only for her.

 

“Core meaning: abundance and creation. Keywords: fertility, emotions, consciousness, creativity, potential, kindness and possessiveness, bounty. Starting points: appreciation of nature, the relationship between the spiritual and physical worlds, nature’s contradictions, transformation and creativity, appreciation of the feelings of others, maternal love may be both kind and possessive.”

 

Her head was swimming now, trying to focus on what Klaus was telling her but finding the task increasingly difficult. She barely noticed him flip the page to The Emperor.

 

“The Emperor, symbol of earthly authority, is the most powerful representative of the outer world in the Major Arcana. He complements the Empress.” He pauses at that line, gaze moving down to the still squirming girl in his arms. He smiled softly, warmth blooming in his heart as he read on. “The Emperor is stern and objective. Are we attentive to toward the physical needs of others?  — a question that complements the Empress’ enquiry about our sensitivity to emotional needs. As well as standing for earthly power, the Emperor represents courage and determination. Like the Empress, the Emperor is a creator, but of a different sort. The Emperor creates for the purposes of order, efficiency, prosperity, and stability. He surveys the entire situation and makes decisions accordingly. His position is sometimes described as one of power, but is more specifically focused on authority and responsibility.”

 

“Sounds a lot like you,” Liz said quietly, head tilting back to face him, pink eyes filled with wonder, amazement, and clearly love. Klaus grunted, pushing at the base of her skull to make her face the book once more. She was instinctively perceptive. Perhaps this was why she was so fascinated with the Tarot, how she could read what the cards meant and divine more than the apparent.

 

“Core meaning: creating order and stability. Keywords: authority, justice, thoughtfulness, determination, courage, control, self-knowledge. Starting points: self-examination, the finite nature of earthly life, the need for a firm will, combined with flexibility, the need for courage, masculine power may tend toward the despotic, the loneliness of the ruler’s role.” 

 

Klaus closed the book with a soft snap, pulling Liz closer with the arm wrapped around her waist as he leaned back against the tree, eyes closing. He had meant to tease her about her fascination with these two cards, imagining her turning scarlet at his words but melting in his arms just the same. He couldn’t help but reflect on the words he just read.

 

“Klaus?”

 

“Hm?” He cracked an eye open, loosening his hold on her.

 

“I still need to study you know,” Liz whispered, almost afraid to break whatever spell was between them.

 

“That wasn’t enough studying for you?” Klaus shifted her in his arms, leaning forward, their noses almost touching.

 

“B-but, you j-just read the cards I k-kept going back t-too!” Liz stammered, cheeks burning as she tried to hold her gaze against the man everyone called the Emperor.

 

“So you need me to read you the other twenty for you to remember?” His grin grew wide. Liz could read the teasing undertone in the stretch of his mouth.

 

“I… I never said that!”

 

“Well then. Shall we start at the beginning? The Fool seems an an appropriate start to the journey of a Bunnyhead.” Liz opened her mouth to retort but Klaus quickly cut her off with a kiss, tender and affectionate. “Or should I call her the Empress this time? After all, I am the Emperor and the wife of such a ruler is called the Empress.”

 

“W-wife!?” Liz squeaked, feeling faint at the implication of Klaus’s words.

 

“There’s a lot of potential in you, little Bunnyhead. For now, you are still The Fool.” Liz glared, or tried to anyway, at Klaus. “But when I’m done with you, the Empress you shall be.” He smiled softly, fingers tracing her jawline before cupping her cheek affectionately. “As befitting the love of my life.” He pushed his back off of the tree and kissed her, dropping the book on the grass as he coaxed Liz towards him. She relented, idly wondering just how much studying would actually get done, but savoring the rare moment of an unusually affectionate Klaus just the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t do readings or anything like that but I do study psychology and the archetypes (really the Major Arcana) are very Jungian. I actually think looking up and reading about the different Major Arcana is a great starting point for some ideas on making characters. In my head, the two archetypes are pretty much Klaus and Liz. I hope I did these two justice!


End file.
